Apple Pie
by locked pearl
Summary: Pie mengandung unsur apel. Jelas bukan hanya pie. Akashi menginovasikan apel. Di sisi lain ada yang mau ke New York. [Akashi X Reader]


**Apple Pie**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

It could be **canon** or **AU** , **OOC** , reader insert.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pie mengandung unsur apel. Jelas bukan hanya pie. Akashi menginovasikan apel. Di sisi lain ada yang mau ke New York._

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_ , New York atau tetap di Jepang?"

Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari kertasnya. "Sudah berkali kubilang, aku ingin menetap di sini. New York bisa kapan-kapan."

Aku mendengus. "Jika kita ke New York kau bisa menikmati pie dari sembilan toko paling unggul!"

Akashi- _kun_ mulai risi akan tingkahku. Walaupun seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa semenjak kecil. "Batu. Aku sudah menentukan untuk—"

"Sama saja bukan. Membuat makanan dari apel dengan menikmati pie? Pie juga olahan dari apel kan?"

Akashi- _kun_ menyeringai. "Nah, itu tahu. Daripada jauh-jauh ke New York untuk makan pie, lebih baik buat, toh impian kita sama-sama terpenuhi."

Senjata makan tuan.

Aku gemas. "Bukan seperti itu Akashi- _kun_! Impianku makan pie di New York. Pie yang berbeda dari sembilan toko unggul itu!"

Akashi- _kun_ membereskan pekerjaan OSISnya. "Ayo pulang. Aku ingin berinovasi membuat makanan dari apel, kecuali pie untuk liburan mendatang."

Sampai akhirnya, Akashi- _kun_ tak mau mengalah. Padahal, inovasinya Akashi- _kun_ juga bisa kapan-kapan.

Lusa sudah liburan, padahal. "Ya sudah Akashi- _kun_. Aku sendiri saja yang pergi ke New York. Kau bisa berinovasi sesuka hati di sini."

Aku bodoh kan.

* * *

"Selamat berlibur." Akashi- _kun_ melaibaikan tangan. Aku _on the way_ ke New York.

 _Yatta_! Tinggal selangkah lagi, aku bisa menikmati _my lovely pie_. Toko pertama sebaiknya apa ya? Aku menatap layar _smartphone_. Target pertama toko Bubby's saja. Jalan Hudson 120, New York. Aku bersemangat sekali. Padahal pesawat baru lepas landas. Ups, aku lupa. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik dalam pesawat.

Aku menyusuri Manhattan. Sudah jelas sekali sekeliling ramai. Alat pemanduku adalah _smartphone_ dengan aplikasi Google Maps. Tapi kok … ada yang hilang. Biasanya kalau ada Akashi- _kun_ kami berdebat bagaimana cara menggunakan peta. Tentu dia yang selalu benar.

Ketemu! Satu langkah lagi dan aku memasuki Bubby's. Aroma makanannya menggugah selera.

Aku memesan, lalu mencium aromanya. Surga…..

Ide jahilku berkeliaran. Aku foto pienya dan kukirim kepada Akashi- _kun_. Rasakan, pasti menyesal tidak ke New York.

 **Maaf, aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu dulu.**

Apa-apaan itu! Dasar menyebalkan.

Ah,

Aku tahu ini gila tapi, aku kembali ke Jepang malam itu juga. Kesepian.

Satu jam lebih cepat dari New York.

"Kau? Bukankah ada di New York?"

Sesampai di bandara Tokyo, aku melesat ke _mansion_ Akashi. Toh rumah kami bersebelahan. Dia berada di dapur. Di meja dekatnya terdapat dua hidangan. _Apple And Kale Salad_. Itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada kertas di sisi piring. Satu hidangan lagi betulis _Giant Apple Pancake With Dulce de Leche_. Jujur saja, terlihat enak.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau kesepian. Haha." Akashi- _kun_ tertawa.

"Tidak."

Akashi- _kun_ tetap tertawa. "Lagipula sayang tahu,"

"Heh?"

Wajahku memanas.

"Sayang uang pergi kau ke sana."

Ha ha. Bodohnya aku, jelas-jelas ketahuan dari kalimat sebelumnya. Aku terlalu berharap.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula aku sempat menikmati pie."

"Tapi tidak semua."

Akashi- _kun_ mencuci tangan, mendekatiku. Seperti _otou-san,_ ia menepuk puncak kepalaku. Aku menunduk malu. "Karena kau di sini, lebih baik bantu aku menyelesaikannya. Masih ada tiga belas menu lagi."

Aku tertawa. "Kau seperti akan lomba, Akashi- _kun_."

Aku mencuci tangan. Tak lama aku mendengar Akashi- _kun_ mengucapkan, "Aku janji, _golden week_ nanti kita ke New York."

Kuharap besok adalah _golden week_. Heh, ternyata, aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Akashi- _kun_. Egois kah?

* * *

 **D o n e**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hai readers.

9 toko pie ungggul itu saya dapet artikelnya. maps/best-pie-nyc

Sama dengan yang Akashi. Di situ ada resepnya juga. apple-recipes?dom=sony&src=syn

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
